destinyscape_zeta_the_776_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Item Traits
Item Traits are random modifiers that items may have, when found. Unless you have sufficient magical talent, specifically with Curse Magic, you cannot apply Item Traits, yourself. Modifier Diminishment There are some quirks, however. These modifiers will be diminished if the item is altered. This includes: 1. Sharpening a weapon. This will diminish the modifier. -10% of the modifier, rounded up to the nearest whole number. 2. Breaking the item. This will drastically diminish the modifier. -75% of the modifier, rounded up to the nearest whole number. 3. An item partially breaks, such as a sword chipping. This will diminish the modifier. -10% of the modifier, rounded up to the nearest whole number. 4. Changing part of the item. Such as switching out the handle of a sword, or changing out the straps on a piece of armor. This will greatly diminish the modifier. -25% of the modifier, rounded up to the nearest whole number. 5. Adding material to an item. Such as adding material to a dagger, to make it into a sword. This will diminish the modifier. -10% of the modifier, rounded up to the nearest whole number. Aside from these rules, modifiers will not diminish, unless stated otherwise. Modifiers Magic Modifiers Magic Modifiers use a Magic to change an item. *Fire: Fire causes your weapon to deal 10% more damage, using Fire Magic, per tier. It has a 10% chance to ignite the target. It causes jewelry and armor to have a 5% resistance to Fire, per tier. *Water: Water causes your weapon to ignore 5% of armor, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to nullify Water's armor-ignoring effect. *Earth: Earth causes weapons to lower ARM by 5%, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to nullify Earth's ARM-smashing effect. *Air: Air causes weapons to increase attack speed. At tier 1, the target has a 50% chance of being allowed to dodge. At tier 2, the target cannot dodge. It causes jewelry and armor to increase the dodging window. At tier 1, it negates the tier 1 attack speed buff, and reduces tier 2 down to 50%, and gives a +1 to dodging rolls. At tier 2, it negates both tier 1 and 2 attack speed buffs, and gives a +2 to dodging rolls. *Sky: Sky causes weapons to have a 2% chance to cause a stun, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to give a 2% chance to ignore stuns, per tier. *Darkness: Darkness causes weapons to heal 1% of your maximum health, on a successful hit, per tier. It causes armor to resist any health leech effects. *Light: Light causes all attacks against Demons and Darkness-based creatures to do 10% more damage, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to reduce damage taken from Demons and Darkness-based creatures by 5%, per tier. *Healing: Healing causes weapons to amplify all Healing effects cast from the weapon to be 10% more effective, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to regenerate health at a rate of 1% per minute, per tier. *Curse: Curse causes weapons to make writing curses with them 10% more efficient, per tier.(Meaning that for every 9 characters written, 1 will be free.) It makes jewelry and armor resist 5% of the effect of Curses, per tier. *Silver: Silver causes weapons to launch a spectral dagger at the apex of their attack, dealing 10% of your STR in damage.(Ex: the middle of a swing, the end of a thrust, etc...)It causes jewelry and armor to cast an inspiration aura, giving a +1 to all actions performed near the wearer. These effects only have one tier. *Dragon: Dragon causes weapons to deal 10% of their damage to the target's Mana, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to resist 10% of Dragonfire attacks, per tier. *Slayer: Slayer causes weapons to deal 25% more damage to enemies stronger than the wielder, and deal 50% more damage to any form of God, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to resist 5% damage dealt by enemies stronger than the wearer, and take 10% less damage from any form of God, per tier. *Astral: Astral causes weapons to summon a small star to deal 15% of your damage, per tier.(This only summons one star, but deals more damage.) It allows jewelry and armor to summon a small star to orbit the wearer, while standing still, to deal your ARM stat in damage.(The armor/jewelry effect only has a single tier.) *Revival: Revival allows your weapon to revive anything it touches, but consumes a tier of the modifier. It allows jewelry and armor to revive the wearer, consuming a tier. *Animation: Animation causes slain enemies to have a 1% chance of being resurrected under your command, per tier. It causes jewelry to animate whatever wears it, under the previous wearer's command. If the previous one is dead/deleted, it has no effect. It causes armor to resurrect as a Juraki, if the wearer dies, retaining their memories. *Nova: Nova causes weapons to generate explosions that deal 10% of your STR stat, on command, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to generate explosions that deal 10% of your ARM, on command, per tier. *Special: Special causes weapons to become sapient. It causes jewelry and armor to become sapient. *Rose: Rose causes weapons to summon spectral brambles, which deal 10% of your STR on contact, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to deal 10% of damage dealt to you, to your attacker, per tier. *Celestial: Celestial causes weapons to summon a hovering clone of the weapon, without the Celestial effect, which will follow your orders. It causes jewelry and armor to resist 5% of damage dealt to the wearer, per tier. *Ice: Ice causes weapons to have a 5% to freeze a small region around what they hit, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to reduce the wearer's friction, allowing them to slide. *Lightning: Lightning causes weapons to cause a lightning strike on the target, on a successful hit, dealing 10% of your STR, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to resist 50% of lightning damage, per tier. *Chaos: Chaos causes weapons to have a 1% chance of dealing 100% more damage, and a 1% chance of dealing no damage at all, per tier.(Each tier increases the chances for both, but does not boost damage.) It causes jewelry and armor to have a 1% chance to resist 90% of damage, or a 1% chance to double any damage taken, per tier.(This follows the same mechanic as the previous effect.) *Metal: Metal causes weapons to deal 25% more damage, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to resist 5% of damage, per tier. *Flesh: Flesh causes weapons to have a 100% chance of inflicting Infection on targets. It causes jewelry and armor to regenerate 10% of any health damage taken, per tier.(Note: This is distinct from reducing damage, as you still take full damage, but you will regenerate a percentage back, afterwards.) *Infernal: Infernal causes weapons to inflict Infernal Burns OR Ignite, at a 10% chance, per tier. It causes jewelry and armor to resist Infernal Burns 50% of the time, and Ignite 100% of the time, per tier. Special Weapon Modifiers These modifiers only apply to weapons. * Heavy: Heavy causes weapons to become much heavier. While harder to manage, they deal more damage. +10% damage, but 10% easier to dodge, per tier. * Swift: Swift causes weapons to become much lighter. This makes it easier to unleash longer combos, but hits deal less damage, while making it harder to dodge the flurry. -10% damage, but 10% harder to dodge, per tier. When attacking with a Swift weapon of any '''tier, you have an additional action, but '''only when the weapon is being used as the main part of an attack. This disqualifies casting Magic through the weapon. * Bloodletter: Bloodletter causes weapons to be more damaging. The weapon begins to apply more force to attacks. +5% damage, per tier. * Rebellious: Rebellious causes weapons to be less damaging. The weapon seems to defy your hands, weakening attacks. -5% damage, per tier. * Loyal: Loyal causes weapons to return to the wielder, disappearing into a flash of light, and reappearing in a similar way in the wielder's hand. * Foreboding: Any target that is able to see both the wielder and the weapon will be less inclined to act hostile. * Crusher: Crusher causes weapons to deal 10% more damage to Golems, Magri, Juraki and all forms of Elementals(Elementals, Titans and Colossi), per tier. In addition, Crusher weapons have a faint green glow. * Demonslayer: Demonslayer causes weapons to deal 10% more damage to all breeds of Demons, Gargoyles, Vulcans, Infernal Demons and Bomusan Demons, per tier. In addition, Demonslayer weapons have a faint red glow. * Angelslayer: Angelslayer causes weapons to deal 10% more damage to all breeds of Angels, Chaos Angels and Sors Seraphas, per tier. In addition, Angelslayer weapons have a faint blue glow. * Dragonslayer: Dragonslayer causes weapons to deal 10% more damage to all breeds of Dragons, Behemoths, Wyverns, Dracokin, Drekk and Sunder, per tier. In addition, Dragonslayer weapons have a faint rainbow glow. * Manslayer: Manslayer causes weapons to deal 10% more damage to all Humans, Elves, Dwarves and Voratians, per tier. In addition, Manslayer weapons have a faint grey glow. * Forestslayer: Forestslayer causes weapons to deal 10% more damage to all breeds of Goblins and Agaracites, per tier. In addition, Forestslayer weapons have a faint green glow. * Spiritslayer: Spiritslayer causes weapons to deal 10% more damage to body-lacking Souls, Spiritkin, and all breeds of Part-Humans, per tier. In addition, Spiritslayer weapons have a faint white glow. * Shadowslayer: Shadowslayers cause weapons to deal 10% more damage to all shadow-based beings and Nightkin, per tier. In addition, Shadowslayer weapons have a faint black glow. * Warpslayer: Warpslayer causes weapons to deal 10% more damage to all extra-dimensional beings, per tier. In addition, Warpslayer weapons have a faint purple glow. * Revenant: Revenant causes weapons to float near the wielder, once attuned to them. Revenant weapons attack based on the wielder's thoughts. If the wielder is rendered unconscious, all Revenant weapons cease movement and drop to the ground. * Bouncy: Bouncy causes weapons to deal 50% more damage to targets, but 25% of the damage dealt is dealt to the wielder. * Crit: Crit causes a weapon to always either fail to do any damage, or do critical damage, however every attack has a 50% chance of you dropping your weapon. In addition, your character will involuntarily yell "s**t, I dropped it."